


Bedtime Stories

by Elensule



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester asks his daddy for a bedtime story. Not your usual kidfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is an un-beta'd plot bunny that has been sticking with me for a couple of weeks. I finally decided just to post it and get it over with. I hope you all like it. Constructive criticism appreciated! Usual disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing with them.

“Daddy? Tell me a story?” Dean Winchester looked up from the floor, where he was playing with his toy cars, to where his father sat at the table reading the paper. The big man rustled with it for a moment before turning to look at Dean more attentively.  
  
“A story, Dean-o?” He smiled broadly, a smile that Dean loved because it told him that his daddy never minded spending time with him. His daddy smiled a lot when he was home, and that was always Dean’s favorite thing to see. He’d smile at Dean, at Mommy… When Daddy was smiling, Dean knew everything was going to be okay.  
  
“Yes, daddy, please…” He picked up his cars, holding them close, and his father bent down to ruffle his hair with one big hand. Just then, the cuckoo clock chimed in the living room. Dean counted the ‘cuckoo’ sounds. “One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven... Eight!” He shouted them triumphantly, since he’d just learned his numbers through ten that week in pre-school. But as he said his last number, he pouted. Eight o’clock was bedtime! How could it be bedtime already? “Eight? Daddy, I’m not sleepy! I don’t wanna go to bed! I wanna hear a story!”  
  
His daddy chuckled, standing up. “Tell you what, Dean-o. You go get ready for bed, get your teeth brushed and your PJs on, and then I’ll come up and tell you a story before you go to sleep, okay?”  
  
Dean kept up his pout, but his daddy shooed him toward the steps, and, even though his feet dragged, he carried his toys up the steps and into his room. He changed into his Batman jammies, the new ones Mommy bought him after they brought his little brother home so he didn’t feel left out. They were warm and comfy. “Daddy? Daddy, I’m dressed…” He called down the steps as he passed, then padded into the bathroom.  
He climbed onto his step stool and reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste. He heard his daddy coming up the steps, and a minute later he smiled broadly as the big man came into view. “Help me squeeze the toothpaste, daddy?” With daddy helping, it didn’t take long to get his teeth brushed and face washed, and to go potty.  
  
“Daddy?” Dean held his daddy’s hand as they walked into the bedroom, and giggled as his daddy suddenly scooped him up, swinging him around over his head before settling him into the bed.  
  
“Yeah, Dean, what is it?” Daddy pulled the covers back and tucked Dean in before handing him Angel, his teddy bear. Mommy always said “Angels are watching over you,” so Dean knew that Angel was there to keep him safe.  
  
“I wanna hear a new story tonight.” His daddy didn’t repeat stories very often, but when Dean specifically asked for a new story, his daddy always came up with one.  
  
“A new one. Okay.” His daddy pulled up his chair, the one that stayed next to his bed all the time so that he could come tell stories, and sat down close. “Let’s see… A new story. Did I ever tell you about the time that Dean and Sam fought the werewolf?”  
  
Dean felt his eyes widen, and he shook his head. “No…” No, never a werewolf. He was excited! But he knew he had to be quiet, or daddy would stop.  
  
“Okay… Well. Dean and Sam were two brothers who hunted monsters.” Dean smiled. He knew this part by heart. Daddy started all of them the same way. “One day they were in a town far away, in Colorado, when they heard that a werewolf was hunting women…”  
  
Dean felt himself growing drowsy, even though he was practically at the edge of his seat. He listened to his daddy, fighting to keep his eyes open as Dean and Sam tracked the monster, cornered it, and finally killed it. A smile was on his face and he was almost asleep as his daddy leaned over and kissed his forehead.  
  
“Goodnight, Dean-o,” his daddy said, brushing his hair back. Dean didn’t answer, he was too close to sleep. He did feel the light change, though, as his mommy came into the room, holding Sammy. She came over and kissed his forehead too, smiling. “Goodnight, Dean.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
A few minutes later both children were snug in their beds. Sam’s door closed with a quiet ‘snick’, the baby asleep in his crib, and Jess frowned. She kept her voice down, not wanting to wake either of her boys.  
  
“I wish you wouldn’t tell him those stories,” she said quietly, rehashing an old argument again; it was one they'd had ever since he'd started telling Dean stories. “You’re going to give him nightmares. Anyway, you don’t want to confuse him. One day he’s going to be old enough to ask about his uncle Dean, and what are you going to tell him then?”  
  
Sam sighed, shaking his head a little. “He’s fine, Jess,” he said softly. “And he hasn’t had any nightmares from them, because Sam and Dean always save the day, remember?” He stepped forward, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. “When he’s old enough, I’ll tell him the truth. His uncle Dean was a hero, and I wish he’d gotten to meet him.”


End file.
